


Defiance

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fighting, Love Confessions, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss stands up to her father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3ui96z/one_particular_shot_i_would_like_to_see_and_a/cxf3oyo?context=3

How dare you!" He roared.

The room was scarred from their previous engagement, dust craters and smoking patches marking where blades had met and bullets flown.

Blake had taken a pommel to the head and had propped herself up, wincing as she touched the bloody patch where she'd been struck.

Weiss positioned herself in front of her father, guard up, both hands on the grip to hide how much they were shaking.

"You dare... call her a friend?" Her father never shouted, never. But now Weiss was feeling like a scared little girl, wanting to run and hide and cry at the harsh, angry tone.

"After what she and her... kind did to our family?" He yelled, slicing his blade in an arc across the floor, Weiss flinching at the sparks that flew.

"I forgave her, father! We are just as culpable, if not more so!" Weiss said, her voice quavering slightly.

"NO!" He growled, stepping forward. "I will not hear this from you. Stand aside- NOW!"

"Weiss..." Blake said, her voice slurred but her eyes clear,

Weiss turned.

"Please. I don't..."

"No!" Weiss cried, torn between her friend and father. "You can't let him do this! You've changed, I know that. You've done so much for me, I can't!"

"Please..." Blake said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I... I..." Weiss stuttered.

"Weiss! Stand aside or die with her."

Weiss looked into Blake's eyes. "I love you." She said. She drew in a deep breath and stood side-on to her father, leveling the tip of her blade at her father.

"So be it." He replied, and the dance continued.


End file.
